


Love

by Frostagin



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, also im pretty sure masturbation doesnt count as underage right???, explicit because im paranoid, if it does lemme know ill fix it, the dirty scene is only like two sentences, theres some language in there too but man its teenage south park whatcha gonna do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostagin/pseuds/Frostagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a strange thing, and Kyle isn't quite sure what to make of it. At the same time, he embraces it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for my lack of ability to write good summaries. Enjoy.

Love is a strange feeling.  
Kyle had never known it before. He heard other kids talk about it - and he HAD pursued a relationship with Nicole once because he thought she was pretty - but other kids' descriptions never felt quite right. He began to wonder if he would ever truly know love.  
Before the beginning of his sophomore year of high school, his parents gave him the talk. It was an embarrassing experience, but Kyle was not about to admit he already knew most of it, either through the internet or through Stan.  
Kyle found himself hearing his parents say things like "Only have sex with someone you love," but what is love anyway? Stan and Wendy had broken up for "the last time" freshman year, but Stan still cared for her as a friend. What was the difference there? What was the difference between love for your friends and love for the person you're dating, or married to?   
Kyle asked his parents just that. "What do you mean by love? ...What is it?"  
His mother hummed. "It's hard to describe, bubby. But if I had to give you something...... The person you love should be someone you would do anything for, someone you would tell your deepest, darkest secrets. Someone who you think of - and who thinks of you - before anyone else."  
Kyle nodded. "Kay." He excused himself and went to his room to think. Was there anyone he thought of that way?  
Someone he would do anything for..... Well, that's Stan, definitely. ...but that applies to best friends too, right?  
Someone he would tell his deepest darkest secrets. Still Stan. Hm.  
Someone he would think of before anyone else.  
Kyle wondered if he was gay for his best friend.  
Damn.   
Well, he's got to be willing to fuck said person too, right? So he couldn't love Stan, because that was not happening in any universe!  
Even if Stan had stunning electric blue eyes.  
Even if Stan had the perfect amount of muscle for Kyle: not scrawny, but not too bulky.   
Even if Stan's face was definitely the handsomest in school and Kyle would give anything to get to kiss it-  
Motherfucker.  
"Great job Kyle", he muttered. Getting a crush on Stan, your best friend who is more probably than not straight. The boy you hang out with on a daily basis.  
This is going to be torturous. 

===

Kyle hates his life. Hooray for sleepovers with his fucking crush. Who happens to be snuggling him.  
Er, well, maybe snuggling is the wrong word. ...More like... Grinding. That sounds right. Kyle isn't sure if Stan's having some sort of erotic dream or what, but whatever's going on, it's giving Kyle a boner. A really bad one.  
But he can't masturbate in his best friend's bed! Or his crush's bed, that's even worse!! Even though he can smell Stan perfectly... And he's sound asleep...  
Well, maybe if he doesn't mess up the sheets and doesn't wake up Stan, it'd be okay.  
He sighs and slides a hand in his pants and starts stroking himself. Before too long his eyes are squeezed shut and he's pumping and trying not to make a noise - and failing miserably.  
Stan wakes up when Kyle is almost finished, and only realises what's going on as Kyle comes in his hand, moaning "Staaaaan~~"  
It takes Stan even longer to realise what just happened. By then Kyle has managed to grab a hold of some tissues from the nightstand, clean himself up, and snuggle back onto Stan.  
Stan blushes. "...Ky?" Kyle gasps a little when he realises Stan is awake. "...yeah?"  
"Did you just do what I think you just did?"  
"Uhm." Kyle's face reddens. "Maybe."  
"......moaning my name?"  
Kyle's face soon has a colour to rival his hair. He doesn't respond.  
"Uh, I'm just asking cause...." Stan's words are barely audible. "I kinda sorta really wanna go on a date with you sometime or not I mean it's cool if you don't want to."  
"...." Kyle tries to figure out what the ever loving fuck Stan just said. Stan stays quiet, as he realises he may have woken up from a dream and just revealed his gayest fantasies about his best friend to said best friend. He starts worrying and freaking out and is about to make up some excuse when Kyle straight up kisses him.  
Oh.  
Okay.  
Kyle pulls away, still blushing furiously. Stan's blushing too, and he's also grinning.  
"Well then.~"  
Kyle rolls his eyes and turns around so Stan is spooning him. "Shaddup."  
"Love you too, Kyle."  
Kyle is unable to hide the smile that forms on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i completely forgot how to write prons so that's why that happened that way  
> gomenasai  
> also i apologise for any fuckups in tense. the first bit is past tense and the second is present tense because i cant write past tense porn it doesnt work but the first part was just so good


End file.
